With the development of artificial intelligence and the continuous improvement of the voice recognition technology, data processing by voice becomes more and more intelligent. People may use voice to complete the data processing that needed to be done by hand in the past, which provides more ways for people to acquire information, and improves the efficiency of people in acquiring information. For example, a user may instruct a terminal to query a facial information in a displayed image by sending a voice information to the terminal, and the terminal returns facial information of a facial image in the image according to the voice information, thereby acquiring facial information in an image by voice.